The Death of a Huntress
by That one Person who is B L U E
Summary: Samus returns to K-2L, and looks back on the times before her war. Rated T just to be safe.


The dark, burnt dust swirled over the ground as the wind picked up. The sky was the same, the same light blue sky. I scanned the horizon, it was perfectly flat. No life grew or ran across the land.

I stepped down from the ramp, a light crunch under my feet as my shoes settled in the dirt. I held the pack in my arms tightly.

More than fifty years ago, I played with friends and ate with family here. Thirty years ago, the Space Pirates attacked, killing those same friends and family.

The shrieks and smell of blood took over my senses, children's screams of agony pierced through, I took a deep breath. I was back to that bloody field. I was back to that time, no one survived, which was what they posted in the Federation Articles. At least, that was what they believed.

That same day, I was saved, by a new family and friends. We played and ate together. I was a part of them, a piece of them. I was the last from this planet, I was the last of the Chozo, the last of the Metroids, the last of the Bounty Hunters, I was the last for everyone.

I turned as the ship took off, the pilot looking sadly through the large window in front. The extra passengers aboard looked down at me as the ship flew off. I watched as it flew out of sight, it became a small dot as it shot through the atmosphere of the planet.

I turned back to the destruction that laid still, holding its spot in time. I started to wander, not knowing where to go. I wandered through the desert of what once was a lush field. The old living quarters where beyond this field, I could see the top of it peek over the horizon.

The Space Pirates were long gone, the same with the Federation. I destroyed them, that was what I have done for years, destroy many things. The Power Suit no longer activates, more than likely due to my age and minimal usage over the years. The machine that destroys, is now dead, it destroyed itself.

For the first time, after their deaths, I was alone, weak, and afraid. I was afraid of the unknown, what was at the end of this long painful mission? Death? Life? Peace? I had to know, yet I knew the answer. I was afraid of the answer though.

I walked through the large hole in the wall. The tiles of the floor had their color, even after all these years. I walked over to the reception desk, and for the first time, I could see over the top of the counter. I laugh, how I wanted to do so many things, and I'll do them, just not at the time I expected to.

As I look over the desk, I noticed a small blur of green, I jumped over the counter, looking for the small blur of green. I smiled, I was wrong about any life on the planet. A small patch of grass grew through the cracked tiles in the floor.

I ran my hand through the delicate strands of grass, a soft feel to the touch. I stood back up, reaching in the bag. I pulled out a heavy chain with the dead Power Suit attached, it had formed the symbol of my Bounty Hunter mark. I carefully moved the tiles, to reveal a patch of dirt, I slowly began digging a small hole with my hands. I tired after five minutes of digging. Gently laying the chain and dead suit in the hole, I grabbed the small pile of dirt and covered it.

After wandering through the building, familiarity struck me as I turned a corner. A broken picture sat on the floor, glass covered the floor around it. I started running, memories flooding back of the layout of the building. I knew where I belonged.

After a short run, I reached the intact part of the quarters, doors lined the halls. Legacies of the people who once lived in those rooms were sealed behind those doors. I reached a door, off in a corner, alone.

A keypad appeared, I was surprised, some of the electricity was still running in the building. I started punching codes into the keypad. After what seemed to be ten minutes, the door creaked open, opening the legacy of my early life.

I walked into the room, a pastel blue was on the walls, shelves of books lined one wall. I walked towards the shelves, I pulled out a large book. Pictures. Pictures filled this book, a happy couple smiled towards me as I flipped through the pages, I reached a page that changed their lives.

I looked at this particular picture for a long time, a mother sat with her baby, smiling softly. She held the baby tightly to her chest. It's blonde hair started to show, it's blue eyes looked up at it's mother happily. I turned the page.

A cake with a candle was sitting on top of a table. I laughed as the same baby happily held a doll towards me, a large smile on her face, her hair messily covered her head. I sat there turning pages, pictures of a mother and father holding their child, the child smiling towards me, their trips to zoos, playtime, picnics, starting school, the book held those pictures protectively. As I went to put the book back a Message Card hit the ground with a small 'thump'.

As I picked up the card, a picture formed. The same people as the couple appeared.

"Samus, if you found this card, we want you to know we love you." The mother said, she turned to the father, I laughed, he quickly snapped, and started saying what I think he wanted to say, or what he had to say.

"We hope you grew up to be a beautiful young lady, and be kind will you?" He laughed heartily, "Share with people!" I smiled through the tears that started to form.

"Samus, we hope you're happy and in love, we hope you have had great adventures, we hope you became what you wanted to be, an astronaut," she chuckled as she continued, "and fly to the stars! Love you!" the card powered off. I laughed and cried, it was just like them to say some cheesy thing to me, but I still had them, even though they were gone.

I walked down the only hall in the room, I reached the small room, a little bed sat near the corner, it was made nicely, a small plush of a Dachora sat on the bed. I picked up the small plush.

Before the attacks, the Chozo visited often, since my father had to do all the dealings as the head miner, I followed him to meet the Chozo, albeit he scolded me for following him. After some time though, one of the Chozo gave me the soft toy, and I thanked him as I ran off to show my friends.

Holding the plush, I exited the room, my arms full of stuff. I reached the largest room. A large bed sat near a wall in the middle of the room, walking over I laid my stuff on the bed. I looked to the night stand next to me, a picture of the couple and a child sat there. I lifted the covers as I crawled in.

I took out the Federation helmet I brought along and laid it next to the picture. I reached in my bag and pulled off the end of a containment pod. It was from the pod of the small Metroid hatchling. I reached behind the picture, setting it down, and rested the Dachora toy in the bowl like shape. I replayed the card as I closed my eyes. My muscles relaxed as the card looped, darkness veiled my vision. I fell asleep, smiling…


End file.
